baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter / Cleric
|quick weapon buttons = 3 }}Fighter / Cleric is a multi-classing option available in the entire Baldur's Gate series. Humans can dual-class this combination as well with the sufficient stats. __TOC__ Introduction The Fighter / Cleric is a highly complementary class combination, combining strong innate fighting abilities with a selection of powerful temporary buff spells. Unlike most other multi-class combinations, both classes can freely use heavy armor without restricting any class abilities, making this character a naturally proficient tank. As a fighter, the character benefits from high Hit Dice, low THAC0, multiple attacks per round, and advanced weapon proficiencies. This enables the character to act as a frontline melee character, though it will never be as good as a pure fighter in that respect. As a cleric, the character has access to Turn Undead and divine spells. The progression is slower than that of a single-class cleric of course, but not prohibitively so. This multi-class inherits the weapon restrictions of the cleric. Gameplay Fighter / Clerics are straightforward to play. They benefit from of a number of offensive cleric buffs which are self-target only. The two most critical spells are Draw Upon Holy Might and Righteous Magic, which boost Strength and damage rolls. At higher levels, spells like Blade Barrier, Globe of Blades, and Aura of Flaming Death can also augment the F/C's damage output. While the number of defensive options are more limited than those of the Fighter / Mage, the F/C is uniquely positioned to stack several percentile damage resistances at high levels. While Armor of Faith is weak at low levels, it can eventually provide 25% physical damage resistance. This can stack with the Hardiness HLA to provide 65% resistance, and further stack with the Defender of Easthaven (even in the offhand) for up to 85% resistance, making them potent physical tanks. Due to the character's low THAC0, they are able to utilize spells that use an attack roll, such as Harm, better than single-class clerics. At high levels, they can use the Critical Strike HLA after these spells to guarantee success, allowing them to effectively kill any target outright. While this class may use the Crom Faeyr to reach 25 Strength, consider that under many circumstances, a F/C is able to reach max STR without it. As long as the caster has 19 STR or higher, they will buff to 25 STR using Draw Upon Holy Might or Righteous Magic once they reach cleric level 18; this is possible for half-orcs innately, and humans or half-elves after using any of the permanent stat increases available. When stacking these spells, they may reach 25 STR much earlier and from less optimal base stats. Thus, it may be better to consider using different weapons with this class combination. As a Dual-Class Humans can approximate this dual class if they meet the attribute requirements for doing so. As with other dual-class combinations, it is generally preferable to dual from fighter into cleric, as your HP is better and clerics will benefit much more from their uncapped progression than a fighter will. Kit Comparisons for Dual-Classing: *Berserker: An excellent choice for dual-classing. The Enrage ability never stops being useful due to the wide range of immunities it grants, and their reduced effectiveness with ranged weapons is negligible as F>C characters cannot use any ranged weapons other than slings. *Wizard Slayer: A poor choice. The Wizard Slayer develops significant magic resistance after level 20, which dual-classing prevents them from reaching. There are significant magical rings and amulets that will be impossible to equip as well. *Kensai: Unlike with mage or thief dual-classes, the Kensai's primary disadvantage cannot be circumvented by the Cleric, making this kit a weaker choice. In addition, the Kai ability is redundant with Righteous Magic, and the Kensai will lose much of its -1 THAC0 and +1 damage bonuses per 3 level bonus. Common Level ranges for Dual-Classing: *Level 2 F>C: A level 2 dual-class is less effective for clerics than for mages and thieves (as it does not bypass equipment restrictions), but is still worth considering. This character will play like a pure-class Cleric, but have more HP and the ability to achieve Grandmastery eventually. Delaying the dual-class to level 3 results in an extra proficiency slot and more HP. *Level 7 F>C: At level 7, the fighter gains an extra +1/2 APR. However, unlike other dual-class option for fighters, this character cannot reactivate its fighter levels within the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition level cap. *Level 9 F>C: At level 9, the fighter is able to achieve Grandmastery in a single weapon class and stops receiving its d10 Hit Dice, slowing its progression. The Kensai also gains +3 to their innate THAC0 and damage bonus. *Level 13 F>C: At level 13, the fighter gains another +1/2 APR (allowing the dual-class to have the maximum possible APR). He gets the maximum cleric spell slots, same as a single class cleric. But the additional experience required to complete the dual-class is significant. This is the latest dual-class that can reactivate its fighter levels within the normal Shadows of Amn level cap. *Level 24 F>C: The latest that a fighter can dual-class and reactivate its fighter levels within the Throne of Bhaal ''level cap. This class will receive 5 fighter HLA's, but the downtime between reactivating the class is so large as to be completely impractical. Companions Baldur's Gate *Yeslick Orothiar is a lawful good dwarf F/C. Shadows of Amn *Anomen Delryn is an F>C who dual-classed at level 7. Ability Scores Table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. ^ - Fighters have access to percentile Strength. Special Abilities of the Fighter / Cleric Advanced Weapon Specialization This class may Specialize in any weapon, allowing them to invest up to two points into a specific Weapon Proficiency. (Cleric weapon restrictions still apply, and any proficiency points not put in staffs, maces, clubs, morningstars/flails, hammers, slings or fighting styles are wasted for Fighters dual-classing to Cleric!) As a result, fighters may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from the specific proficiency. Turn Undead Clerics have the ability to turn undead creatures. When this mode is activated and the undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a chance they will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. As the character's level increases, this becomes increasingly powerful. At very high level differences, Alignment factors into this effect; good and neutral clerics can outright destroy undead, and evil clerics can permanently charm them. Holy Symbol When clerics reach level 25 (7,650,000 XP for the multi-class), they obtain a Holy Symbol in form of a ring, based on their patron deity or their alignment if not having chosen one. All Holy Symbols give the wearer +1 strength, +5% magic resistance and one extra 6th and 7th level spell slot (only if unlocked); these effects are cumulative with other sources. See the Cleric page for details on the different symbols available. High-Level Class Abilities High level class abilities are added in the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal and are in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. These abilities are available at level 14/14, reached at 3,000,000 XP. This class gains all HLA's from the standard fighter and cleric pools. Note that any HLA may be selected regardless of the class which is leveling up. * Power Attack * Critical Strike (Requires Power Attack) * Smite1 (Requires Power Attack and Critical Strike) * Deathblow * Greater Deathblow (Requires Deathblow) * Whirlwind * Greater Whirlwind (Requires Whirlwind) * War Cry * Hardiness * Resist Magic * Aura of Flaming Death1 * Energy Blades1 * Globe of Blades1 * Implosion1 * Mass Raise Dead1 * Storm of Vengeance1 * Elemental Summoning1 * Summon Fallen Deva1 (Requires Neutral/Evil Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Deva from being chosen. * Summon Deva1 (Requires Good/Neutral Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Fallen Deva from being chosen. 1 - May only be selected once Spell Slots Progression The F/C gains spell slots identical to those of the unkitted cleric; however, because of their slightly slower progression, they will have less spell slots during the course of normal play. clerics also gain additional spell slots based on their Wisdom. ^ - Usable by priests whose WIS is 17 or higher (original ''Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn only; Throne of Bhaal removed this requirement. ^^ - Usable by priests whose WIS is 18 or higher (original Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn only; Throne of Bhaal removed this requirement. Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints Stronghold In the Shadows of Amn campaign, F/C protagonists may choose between one of two strongholds. Upon accepting one, they will be unable to accept another. *Fighters are able to rule the de'Arnise Keep after completing "The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded" sidequest. *Clerics are able to join one of Athkatla's temples after completing the "Investigate and Destroy the Cult of the Eyeless" sidequest. Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Multi-classes